Incineration toilets are in particular used where a public sewer system is not available, or in buildings of a temporary character, such as cabins and workers barracks. Heat for the incineration is either provided by electricity or from a gas burner.
From Norwegian patent NO 321,144 is known an electric toilet of the above-mentioned type. Paper bags must be used. Afterwards, the paper bags fall down into an incineration chamber. An electric heating element in the upper part of the incineration chamber incinerates the waste by a combination of irradiation and convection. Odours are removed from the exhaust gas with a platinum catalyst, the exhaust gas being removed through a venturi system, and further out above the roof in a plastic exhaust tube. A fan establishes a lowered pressure in the toilet, so the toilet room remains free of odours. A proven system, but one which is dependent on access to the electric mains.
From SE 528,821 is known a corresponding system with a gas burner, and which is meant to be used in locations with no mains access. The toilet only requires electric power for fans and control system. This may be provided as 12 VDC from solar panels or similar, and propane gas from a common portable gas flask. The toilet is designed from a common electric toilet in which the electric heating element and other mains driven equipment has been removed and replaced by a gas burner.